


Sugar Coated

by hyuckrie



Series: You’re just like candy, you’re so sweet. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Kissing, College, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckrie/pseuds/hyuckrie
Summary: Where Jaemin just wanted to get high but all his friends ditched him, all but one.





	Sugar Coated

**Author's Note:**

> i was jamming to Candy by Doja Cat and the plot came to me, so there it is.  
> Also i Love jaesung... so .. much :c
> 
> (this is not proof read so i’m sorry for any mistakes!) 
> 
> enjoy!

There wasn’t much fun to the college life in Jaemin’s opinion, he didn’t like parties, and the perspective of going around campus drunk off his ass singing some trash pop song at the top of his lungs like his classmates usually did wasn’t something he felt attracted to. Jaemin was a rather chill person, so the way he found to unwind and let go of some of the college stress was to get high with his friends.

Jaemin was used to the feeling of getting high since his best friend, Jeno and him always hung out with his older brother, Yuta and his friends when the older was in college still. And if there was something that their college had was kids smoking weed at any given opportunity.

So, after a day full of stress and frustrating deadlines, Jaemin found himself looking for the company of his friends and the sweet feeling of letting go of his worries just for a few hours. He didn’t even checked the group chat after getting out of his last class, having already asked all of his friends to meet at the youngest dorm so they could hang out.

That was a mistake, he noticed when he opened the door and found Jisung reading a comic book while laying upside down on his bed, his head almost touching the floor. _Why was their youngest friend like that,_ Jaemin shook his head as he let himself in.

“Hey, Sungie.” He greeted, getting only a distracted hum from the other. “Where’s everyone?” Jaemin looked around again, not even Jisung’s roomate, Renjun, was there.

“Not here.” The younger said, not at all paying attention to Jaemin as he sat at the bed beside him.

That wasn’t going to work if Jisung was going to be that difficult, so Jaemin did the best he could think of to grab the younger boy’s attention, he launched himself at Jisung, pulling the comic book out of his hands and started to tickle him, not giving the other time to think much less react.

“That, I can… see for… myself.” The accentuated every word with another attack to Jisung’s tummy, making the boy’s shirt roll up and high shrieks fill the room as Jisung tried to breathe between his laughter.

“Mercy!” Jisung managed to squeal after a lot of struggling. “You’re gonna get me naked!” He exclaimed when Jaemin finally let go, rolling his shirt down while trying to sit up and not lose his balance due to the dizziness.

“Maybe that’s exactly what I want.” Jaemin winked, earning a flustered little “shut up” from Jisung. “Why there’s no one here?” He tried again, changing the subject now that Jisung was paying attention.

“Renjun is third wheeling Jeno and Chenle for heaven knows what reason and Hyuck is helping Mark and Yukhei with some project.” He shrugged, sounding very disinterested in what their friends were up to. “They texted the group chat though, didn’t you see?”

“No.” Jaemin clicked his tongue and grabbed his phone, going over the apologies texts before sighing. “All I wanted was to get high.”

Jisung scoffed at that, getting up in a blink and opening one of Renjun’s desk drawer. He rummaged a little through the other boy’s things before turning to Jaemin with a beaming smile, a joint on his hands. “We don’t need the others to do that.” The smile Jisung had in his lips was dangerous and promised all but good things.

  
  


Just like that they found themselves half an hour later, high off their asses and slumped side by side at Jisung’s bed. Jisung was distractingly playing with the fingers of Jaemin’s right hand when he complained about being hungry, not having the time to eat properly all day, making a very reluctant Jisung get up to look for something edible.

“Renjun always hides some cookies, I know it…” Jisung mumbled while looking once again through the other’s things, until he found the package of cookies, doing a little victory dance after.

Jaemin thought he was silly, but accepted the package happily when the younger jumped back in the bed and offered it to him. And then, they digged in, finishing the whole thing in record time.

“We shouldn’t have ate that much, now we’re gonna get stomach pains.” Jisung complained, more to himself than to Jaemin, but the older caught it nevertheless.

“You’re such a child sometimes.” Jaemin laughed, turning to face Jisung and cleaning some crumbs from his cheeks as to accentuate his words.

Blame it on the weed, blame it on Jaemin being too distracted as he studied Jisung’s features, but he didn’t notice when the younger leaned closer, vanishing with the distance between them.

“Who are you calling a child?” Jisung’s words travelled through the room, barely registering on Jaemin’s brain, who forced himself to divert his gaze from the other’s lips to his eyes, a very difficult task in Jaemin’s opinion.

Jaemin didn’t answer, too overwhelmed by their closeness and the buzzing feeling of excitement on his spine. It was the first time Jaemin has seen Jisung act like that, but then again, it was their first time hanging out without their friends around.

“I’m not a child.” Jisung insisted, trying to be firm and make Jaemin understand his words, but Jaemin was beyond any rational thoughts at that moment, all he could do was stare at the younger’s lips once again, feeling goosebumps rise all over his skin.

The room became too hot, and Jisung seemed to notice the change in the atmosphere then. Jaemin couldn’t help smirking when the boy’s eyes flickered to his lips and he licked his own pair. That was going to a totally different way Jaemin expected to go, but he wasn’t going to complain.

“I might go mad if I don’t kiss you right now.” Jaemin said without even bothering to filter his words.

There was a beat of silence, the room getting too small due to the tension between them, and then, just like the sweetest things ever, Jisung smiled. “Then do it.”

Jaemin didn’t need anymore directions, he just closed the small gap between them, cupping the younger face with his hands and closed his eyes, letting his lips meet Jisung’s. Maybe it was the circumstances, but Jaemin could feel every inch of where their skin touched tingling, the thoughts on his mind becoming white noise as all he could focus was the way their lips pressed against each other.

He never imagined kissing Jisung was going to be this good, nor that it would make him all fuzzy from head to toe. Jaemin could taste the sugar of the cookies in their kiss, and he wanted more, more of Jisung, more of that feeling, he wanted the boy all over himself, as soon as possible.

As if in cue, Jisung sighed into the kiss, his hands going to grab at Jaemin’s shirt to pull him closer, and Jaemin took that as his chance to deepen the kiss, licking at Jisung’s bottom lip in a silent question to better access. The boy immediately opened his mouth, letting Jaemin explore all over with his tongue, having more of that intoxicating sugary taste, breathing Jisung in as much as he could.

But it wasn’t enough, Jaemin wanted more, wanted to get lost in the other’s taste, wanted the memory of how Jisung’s lips felt against his to be the only thing he remembered for weeks, so he let his hand wander to the boy’s neck, pulling him in until the other seemed to understand. Jaemin could actually hear when Jisung’s breath hitched as realization dawned upon him and he moved to straddle Jaemin, all shaky legs but determined as ever, never breaking the kiss.

When Jisung settled on his hip, Jaemin felt a new wave of warmth hit him and he wanted to stay like that forever, tasting sugar and feeling warm. That new position gave him so much more places to explore, so Jaemin didn’t waste any time, touching everything he could reach, caressing Jisung’s sides, squeezing his hip, pulling slightly at the younger’s hair while swallowing all the little whines Jisung let out.

Jisung was practically melting in Jaemin’s hold, but when Jaemin pulled back a little for air, Jisung started to pepper kisses all over his face and down his jaw until he reached his neck. The boy traced warm little kisses at Jaemin’s neck, lingering his lips at every spot that made Jaemin shudder, and when it got to his collarbones, Jaemin couldn’t suppress the whimper that fell from his lips.

Feeling the way Jisung smiled against that spot, Jaemin felt the urge to worship Jisung, to give his soul up to the boy as long as he kept doing just that. But when he felt Jisung biting down at his collarbone, Jaemin wasn’t sure if he had any soul left to give, because as the boy sucked and licked all over, he could actually feel it leaving his body.

All Jaemin could do was grab firmly at the boy’s hair, pulling it a little too harsh as Jisung sucked a angry mark that Jaemin was sure was going to be visible for days at his neck. That made Jaemin feel all giddy inside, it was like Jisung wanted him to remember that moment, remember what they shared in that bed.

And Jaemin was sure he would remember that for every second of the next day, next week, next life. The way Jisung traced his skin with his lips, how hot the younger’s skin felt under his fingertips, how high he could get on the sugary taste of the others lips, and how Jisung moaned into his mouth when he pulled his face up for more kisses, all hot and sloppy.

It was like they had just opened a new path for them, one unexplored area both of them were having too much fun discovering, and now it was unavoidable for them to not be pulled into each other, finding midway with warmth and heated kisses. Jaemin didn’t regret it even for a second having walked in that door that night, not when he suddenly found a new sweet addiction in the form of a silly boy with incredible nice lips.

He was sure he wasn’t going to need the weed to get high again.

**Author's Note:**

> jaesung am i right??? [twt](http://www.twitter.com/hyuckrie) [ccat](http://www.curiouscat.me/hyuckrie)


End file.
